Presently, there is no efficient medication for sinusitis and rhinitis treatment. Rather, treatment for these disorders lies primarily in the use of antibiotics. Aside from being economically costly, current antibiotic treatment poses a substantial risk to the public health as overuse results in antibiotic resistance. Antibiotic treatment also has limited applicability in the treatment of respiratory disorders, such as sinusitis. As known, sinusitis is an inflammation of the layer of the tissue that internally covers the cheekbones through little holes (sinuses) that communicate with the nasal cavity directly linked to the external environment. For a biologically active substance to carry out its duty, it is desirable to be positioned at the action location. The active principles are taken into the body through medicines. Therefore it is desirable for them to be released in the location where the infectious agents are. In fact, the antibiotic is a medicine for internal use and that is why it is not efficient in the sinusitis treatment, taking into consideration that its release does not occur at the infection spot. Rather, antibiotic treatment typically begins once the patient suffering from the respiratory disorder is in acute crisis. During the crisis stage, germs located in external areas of the organism or in close contact with the external environment, i.e., in the nasal cavity or in the sinuses of the cheekbones, are not reached. Accordingly, the use of antibiotics is inefficient in the treatment of respiratory disorders such as sinusitis and rhinitis.